god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Martial Skills
Martial Skills taught warriors how to operate their Profound Qi and contained a skill for attacking with Profound Qi. Just like the ranking for Alchemists, it was divided into five levels: Mortal, Profound, Spirit, Sacred and God. But there were some differences between the ranking of Martial Skills and that of Alchemists. Every grade of Alchemists consisted of seven sub-levels, while Martial Skills contained no sub-levels.High-level Martial Skills brought the best out of the Profound Qi inside a Warrior and provided them with an attack power. The higher the level of the Martial Skill, the more precision was required with Profound Qi. If a warrior was to train with a high-grade Martial Skill, he had to reach a high level first. The stronger the Martial Skill, the stricter the conditions it required. Generally speaking, warriors of the Elementary and Nascent Realm were suitable for training Mortal level Martial Skills. Profound level skills were best for Human Realm and Disaster Realm warriors. Spirit level skills were best for Earth realm and Nirvana Realm warriors. Sacred level skills were best for Sky Realm and Spirit God Realm warriors. While True God and King God realm warriors, would be cultivating the God level skills.It was a waste of time if a warrior of a lower level tried to train with high-level Martial Skills. If one's level was too low and their Profound Qi was not intense enough, one would not succeed in learning a high-grade Martial Skill. Even if they barely succeeded, one would not be able to use the power of a high-grade Martial Skill proficiently, as their Realm and power would not be enough to sustain them. They might as well just train with Martial Skills that matched their Warrior Realm. For example, even if a warrior of the Nascent Realm possessed a legendary God level Martial Skill, it would be a total waste of time, because he would never be able to cultivate it with his low Realm. Conversely, if a warrior of a high Realm trained with a low level Martial Skill, he couldn't put his power to good use either. If a warrior of the True God Realm had only low-grade Martial Skills of the Mortal and Profound level then his ability would be restricted by these skills. In the end, he would only be able to use 70%-80% of his ability. On the Grace mainland, Martial Skills were more treasured than pills; they were the most valuable treasure on this earth. Martial Skills were often controlled by those honorable families and all sorts of forces. It was one of the attractions for warriors, as such, they often joined to those honorable families to have access to these skills. The higher the grade, the more valuable the Martial Skill was. Warriors of a high Realm would be severely restricted if they didn't possess a high-grade Martial Skill. They would be at a disadvantage, sometimes resulting in them being killed in a battle.Thus, in order to acquire a suitable high-grade Martial Skill, those high-levelled warriors would sacrifice anything.Category:Skills Category:Cultivation